21 Czerwca 2008
TVP 1 05:55 Jagoda w mieście - odc. 2/4 - Dziewczyna nie z tej ziemi; serial TVP 06:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 3887; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 06:45 Był taki dzień - 21 czerwca; felieton 06:48 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:40 Na górze i na dole - Samson i Dalila ; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Baranek Shaun - Wykrywacz metalu; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:45 Rozgadana Farma - Nieoczekiwane następstwa kulinarnego szaleństwa; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:10 Siódme niebo - Zagubieni, odnalezieni; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 10:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Truskawkowy obiad 11:20 Podróżnik - Andyjskie szlaki 11:40 Zwierzęta świata - Dole i niedole rodziny szympansów - odc. 1 - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:10 Kadra 2012; magazyn 12:25 Dotknij życia - Kredens; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Dania (2007) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Przebojowa noc 13:35 Wielkie wakacje - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1966) 15:10 Śmiechu warte ; program rozrywkowy 15:35 Sąsiedzi - Futro z norek; serial komediowy TVP 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3889; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:25 Psi psycholog ; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Przebojowe porwanie; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Na plaży; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Brazylii; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Park Jurajski 3 - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 22:00 Męska rzecz... - F/X - txt - str.777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1986) 23:50 Kino nocnych marków - Doctor Who - Atomowe miasto; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Doctor Who - Zły wilk; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Doctor Who - Rozstanie; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:05 Ostatnia taka jazda; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1994) 03:50 Był taki dzień - 21 czerwca 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 6 - Od pierwszego spojrzenia; serial TVP 06:55 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:20 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 5; magazyn 07:40 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Dni" (Philip Larkin) 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 593; serial TVP 08:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 337 Nieuchronne rozstania; serial TVP 09:40 Anioły w Stróżach - 10 lat Fundacji Pomocy Osobom Niepełnosprawnym 10:45 Pierwsze lato niedźwiadków - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:35 Nakręć historię; dokument fabularyzowany 11:50 Kino familijne - Chłopak na dworze Króla Artura; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (1995) 13:25 Święta wojna - Żyd Alojz; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - txt - str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy odc.966 - Po co kobiety w policji; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 Dalida - cz 2/2; film biograficzny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 17:40 Na wyłączność - Małgorzata Foremniak; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa bye bye 20:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem - Mulę Stróż ; program rozrywkowy 21:05 Babylon Tour - Przeboje Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - Babylon Tour EXTRA; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:45 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Zaręczyny na śmierć - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005) 23:20 Festiwal Heineken Opener - fenomen Festiwalu kraj prod.Polska (2008) 23:50 Słowo na niedzielę 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Pogoda 00:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Mecz; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 01:55 Europa da się lubić - Czym chata bogata 02:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Piotruś Pan i piraci (38 39) - serial animowany, USA 07.15 Przygody w siodle (17, 18) - serial familijny, Australia/Kanada, wyk. Sophie Bennett 08.15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.45 Pasjonaci - magazyn 09.15 Ewa gotuje - program kulinarny 09.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (287): Teoria złotej rybki - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Nowak 10.45 Balonowa farma - film przygodowy, USA 1999, reż. William Dear, wyk. Rip Tom 12.45 Czarodziejki (101) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Francji - kwalifikacje 15.15 Świat według Kiepskich (292) - serial komediowy, Polska, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski 15.45 Wyścig armatniej kuli 3 - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Jim Drake, wyk. John Candy 17.50 Strzał w 10 - program rozr. 18.50 Wydarzenia - program informacyjny 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 EURO 2008 - studio 20.35 Piłka nożna: EURO 2008 - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 22.55 EURO 2008 - studio 23.00 Studio LOTTO 23.10 Magazyn EURO 2008 23.40 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Proces - dramat psychologiczny, Wielka Brytania 1993 03.10 Zakazana kamera 05.10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Proste życie - reality show 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner 13.15 4. Konkurs lotów Red Bull 13.50 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Rewolwer - western, USA 1968, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. Glenn Ford, Arthur Kennedy 18.00 Mlionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 5 (64): Babcia Leokadia - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant, Tomasz Kot, Tamara Arciuch 20.35 Niania 5 (65): U rodziny na urodziny - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant, Tomasz Kot, Tamara Arciuch 21.10 Kawaler - komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, reż. Gary Sinyor, wyk. Chris O'Donnell, Renee Zellweger, Artie Lange 23.15 Trzy serca - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1993, reż. Yurek Bogayevicz, wyk. William Baldwin, Kelly Lynch, Sherilyn Lynn, Joe Pantoliano 01.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.40 Telesklep 01.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:16 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Strachy Polne - wstęp do sztuki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:12 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Antyfacet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:59 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:03 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:42 Pogoda; STEREO 14:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:58 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:23 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:31 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:51 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 23:53 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:57 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 00:18 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:33 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:52 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:18 Serwis info; STEREO 01:40 Pogoda; STEREO 01:43 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:22 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1105; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1106; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1107; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Plebania - odc. 1108; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1109; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:35 Rozmowy istotne - Agnieszka Holland; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Rozmowa z ... - Katarzyną Figurą i Radosławem Piwowarskim ("Stacyjka"); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 25 - Jak przeżyliśmy szok (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 25 Jak Jsme Usichni Utrpeli Sok); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Kot domowy odc. 79; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Portugalskie przyjemności - odc. 26; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Duże dzieci - 92 (odcinek specjalny); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Złotopolscy odc.945 - Żona dowiaduje się ostatnia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Letnich wspomnień smak ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Małgorzata Rożniatowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 328 Rysownik roku; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Krystyna Cieślak - Graef (Frankfurt nad Menem - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Dzika Polska - Las kormoranów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 W piątą stronę świata odc.7 - Męska sprawa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Socjalizm albo śmierć kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Tadeusz Pałka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dziurka w dziurce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Rozmowa z ... - Katarzyną Figurą i Radosławem Piwowarskim ("Stacyjka"); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 575; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Kalendarz (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Stacyjka odc.1 - Przeklęte miejsce; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pełnia; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Tomasz Zaliwski, Tadeusz Fijewski, Jan Świderski, Roman Kłosowski, Janusz Gajos, Józef Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Czy czasem tęsknisz... Piosenki Henryka Rostworowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Duże dzieci - 92 (odcinek specjalny); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 575; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Kalendarz (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Stacyjka - odc. 1 "Przeklęte miejsce"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Socjalizm albo śmierć; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dziurka w dziurce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Złotopolscy odc.945 - Żona dowiaduje się ostatnia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pełnia; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV 4 05.35 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.00 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.25 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.55 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 07.25 Gram.tv 07.55 Pokemon (273, 274) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.55 Podniebna fantazja - film obyczajowy, USA 2000 11.00 Idol - reality show 12.00 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 12.30 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 13.00 Gram.tv 13.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Polski 14.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - mecz Chiny - Polska 16.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Turcji 17.00 Nowa generacja - rozr. 18.15 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (5) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 19.00 Idol - reality show 20.00 Celeste w Nowym Jorku - komedia, USA 2004, reż. Larry Shaw, wyk. Majandra Delfino 21.55 Ostatni skok - film sensacyjny, USA 2000, reż. Jon Gunn, wyk. Eric Roberts 00.05 Próba sił - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2000, reż. Chuck Russell 02.15 Ostatni skok - film sensacyjny, USA 2000, reż. Jon Gunn 04.10 Roger Hodgson: The Voice of Supertramp - koncert 05.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 05.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 06.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 06:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 1. mecz: Korea Południowa - Włochy 09:10 Total Rugby 09:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 1. mecz: Egipt - Japonia 11:10 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - 2. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 13:20 Gillette World Sport 13:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 1. mecz: Chiny - Polska 16:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 1. mecz: Francja - Brazylia 18:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - skrót 1. meczu: Kuba - Rosja 20:25 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 2. mecz: Francja - Brazylia 22:30 Boks, Gala w Birmingham - waga lekka: Amir Khan - Michael Gomez 00:10 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - 3. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 02:35 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 2. mecz: Kuba - Rosja 04:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 07:30 Prosto z Bad Waltersdorf 08:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - 2. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 10:00 K.O. TV Classics 11:00 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Francji - 3. sesja treningowa 12:10 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Francji - studio 14:00 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Francji - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15:10 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Francji - studio 16:00 Formuła GP2, Grand Prix Francji 17:30 Prosto z Bad Waltersdorf 18:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed 3. meczem ćwierćfinałowym 20:35 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - 3. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 22:45 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza 3. meczu ćwierćfinałowego 00:00 Boks, Bala w Birmingham - waga lekka: Amir Khan - Michael Gomez 02:30 Boks, Gala w Hollywood - waga średnia: Arthur Abraham - Edison Miranda Hallmark Channel 6:00 Kumple 8:00 Don Kichot 11:00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów 14:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Klejnot (1) 16:00 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu 18:00 Waśnie w świecie baśni (1/2) 20:00 Zaginięcie 22:00 Inspektorzy 2: Fałszywe papiery 0:00 Ostatni przyjaciel 2:00 Przeprowadzka Malcolma 4:00 Kumple Ale Kino! 8:00 Jak poślubić milionera 9:45 Szaleństwo młodości 11:40 Mr Johnson 13:30 Autor! Autor! 15:25 ostatni seans: Niewinność 17:05 Marilyn Monroe: Marilyn w cieniu legendy 18:15 Pokój syna 20:00 Myszy i ludzie 22:00 Znikający punkt 23:40 ostatni seans: Kapryśna chmura 1:40 Dziwna historia filmu "Pancernik Potiomkin" 2:25 Bratobójstwo 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 6:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (4) 7:00 Wychowanie małego Iwani 8:00 Młode i dzikie: Poznawanie świata 8:30 Młode i dzikie: Więzi i granice 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 10:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (27) 10:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (28) 11:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (4) 12:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Rekiny 13:00 W poszukiwaniu kobry królewskiej 14:00 Okrutne krokodyle 15:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Niedźwiedzie polarne 16:00 Śmiercionośna meduza 17:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Lwy 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 19:00 Niezwykłe wynalazki dla zwierząt! (1) 20:00 Niezwykłe wynalazki dla zwierząt! (2) 21:00 Wyspa tajfunów 22:00 Kiedy rekiny atakują 23:00 Na posterunku (1) 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 1:00 Niezwykłe wynalazki dla zwierząt! (1) 2:00 Niezwykłe wynalazki dla zwierząt! (2) 3:00 Wyspa tajfunów 4:00 Kiedy rekiny atakują 5:00 Na posterunku (1) AXN 6:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (11) 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (12) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (13) 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (14) 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 (7) 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 (8) 12:00 Poszukiwani 2 (14) 13:00 Poszukiwani 2 (15) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (26) 15:00 Brygada ratunkowa (5) 16:00 Brygada ratunkowa (6) 17:00 The Amazing Race 10 (5) 18:00 The Amazing Race 10 (6) 19:00 Wzór (6) 20:00 Wzór (9) 21:00 Painkiller Jane (3) 22:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (11) 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (4) 0:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (6) 1:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (11) 1:55 Wzór (6) 2:50 Wzór (9) 3:45 The Amazing Race 10 (5) 4:40 The Amazing Race 10 (6) 5:35 Blok promocyjny AXN AXN Crime 7:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 12:00 V.I.P. 2 (6) 13:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (7) 14:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (8) 15:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (25) 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (26) 17:00 V.I.P. 2 (6) 18:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (7) 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (8) 20:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (25) 21:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (26) 22:00 Paco i jego ludzie (5) 23:40 V.I.P. 2 (6) 0:30 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (7) 1:20 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (8) 2:10 Paco i jego ludzie (5) 3:50 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime AXN Sci-Fi 6:00 Martwa strefa 3 (5) 7:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie (15) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota (21) 9:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Mistrzowie science fiction (1) 11:00 Mistrzowie science fiction (2) 12:00 Mistrzowie science fiction (3) 13:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (4) 14:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (5) 15:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (6) 16:00 Mistrzowie science fiction (1) 17:00 Mistrzowie science fiction (2) 18:00 Mistrzowie science fiction (3) 19:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (4) 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (5) 21:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (6) 22:00 T-Force 23:40 Kosmoloty (1) 0:10 Kosmoloty (2) 0:40 Mistrzowie science fiction (1) 1:30 T-Force 3:15 Kosmoloty (1) 3:45 Kosmoloty (2) 4:10 Mistrzowie science fiction (2) 5:00 Mistrzowie science fiction (3) BBC CBeebies 6:00 Teletubisie (20) 6:25 Binka (19) 6:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (23) 6:45 Małe roboty (11) 6:55 Smyki (25) 7:15 Charlie i Lola (7) 7:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (8) 7:45 Bill i Ben (22) 7:55 Świat Todda (22) 8:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (13) 8:15 Dobranocny ogród (9) 8:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (5) 8:55 Traktor Tom (5) 9:10 Boogie Beebies (13) 9:25 Supercyfry (5) 9:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (14) 10:00 Teletubisie (19) 10:25 Binka (18) 10:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (15) 10:45 Małe roboty (10) 10:55 Smyki (20) 11:15 Charlie and Lola (5) 11:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (7) 11:45 Bill i Ben (21) 11:55 Świat Todda (21) 12:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (12) 12:15 Dobranocny ogród (8) 12:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (15) 13:05 Traktor Tom (15) 13:20 Boogie Beebies (12) 13:35 Supercyfry (4) 13:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (34) 14:00 Teletubisie (20) 14:25 Binka (19) 14:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (23) 14:45 Małe roboty (11) 14:55 Smyki (25) 15:15 Charlie i Lola (7) 15:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (8) 15:45 Bill i Ben (22) 15:55 Świat Todda (22) 16:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (13) 16:15 Dobranocny ogród (9) 16:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (5) 16:55 Traktor Tom (5) 17:10 Boogie Beebies (13) 17:25 Supercyfry (5) 17:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (14) 18:00 Teletubisie (19) 18:25 Binka (18) 18:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (15) 18:45 Małe roboty (10) 18:55 Smyki (20) 19:15 Charlie and Lola (5) 19:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (7) 19:45 Bill i Ben (21) 19:55 Świat Todda (21) 20:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (12) 20:15 Dobranocny ogród (8) 20:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (15) 21:05 Traktor Tom (15) 21:20 Boogie Beebies (12) 21:35 Supercyfry (4) 21:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (34) 22:00 Teletubisie (20) 22:25 Binka (19) 22:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (23) 22:45 Małe roboty (11) 22:55 Smyki (25) 23:15 Charlie i Lola (7) 23:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (8) 23:45 Bill i Ben (22) 23:55 Świat Todda (22) 0:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (13) 0:15 Dobranocny ogród (9) 0:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (5) 0:55 Traktor Tom (5) 1:10 Boogie Beebies (13) 1:25 Supercyfry (5) 1:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (14) 2:00 Teletubisie (20) 2:25 Binka (19) 2:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (23) 2:45 Małe roboty (11) 2:55 Smyki (25) 3:15 Charlie i Lola (7) 3:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (8) 3:45 Bill i Ben (22) 3:55 Świat Todda (22) 4:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (13) 4:15 Dobranocny ogród (9) 4:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (5) 4:55 Traktor Tom (5) 5:10 Boogie Beebies (13) 5:25 Supercyfry (5) 5:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (14) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 7:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 8:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 9:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 10:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 11:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 12:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 13:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 14:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 15:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 16:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 17:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 18:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 19:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 20:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 21:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 22:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 23:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 0:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 1:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 2:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 3:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 4:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 5:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) BBC Knowledge 6:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (9) 6:30 Top Gear 6 (4) 7:25 Michael Palin - przygoda w stylu Hemingwaya (3) 8:20 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata (6) 9:15 Top Gear 6 (5) 10:10 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (23) 10:35 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (24) 11:05 Walk on by - historia piosenki (6) 12:00 Siedem epok rocka (6) 13:00 Top Gear 10 (7) 14:00 Top Gear 10 (8) 15:00 Top Gear 6 (4) 16:00 Tajemniczy milioner 2 (1) 17:00 Tajemniczy milioner 2 (2) 18:00 Równik (1) 19:00 Walk on by - historia piosenki (6) 20:00 Siedem epok rocka (6) 21:00 Ludzki instynkt (4) 22:00 Więcej niż gra - historia Pucharu Świata (4) 23:00 Top Gear 6 (5) 0:00 Tajemniczy milioner 2 (1) 0:55 Tajemniczy milioner 2 (2) 1:50 Równik (1) 2:45 Walk on by - historia piosenki (6) 3:40 Siedem epok rocka (6) 4:40 Ludzki instynkt (4) 5:35 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (9) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Ku... jak kucharz (4) 6:50 Ku... jak kucharz (5) 7:45 Ku... jak kucharz (6) 8:35 Forsa na strychu (10) 9:00 Forsa na strychu (11) 9:20 Forsa na strychu (12) 9:45 Forsa na strychu (13) 10:10 Gotuj - nie tyj! (3) 10:35 Gotuj - nie tyj! (4) 11:05 Ku... jak kucharz (4) 11:55 Ku... jak kucharz (5) 12:55 Ku... jak kucharz (6) 13:55 Forsa na strychu (10) 14:20 Forsa na strychu (11) 14:45 Forsa na strychu (12) 15:10 Forsa na strychu (13) 15:35 Forsa na strychu (14) 16:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (6) 16:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (7) 17:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (2) 18:00 Kuchenne koszmary - powrót (1) 19:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (5) 19:30 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (6) 20:00 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (1) 20:30 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (2) 21:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (6) 21:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (7) 22:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (2) 23:00 Kuchenne koszmary - powrót (1) 0:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (5) 0:30 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (6) 1:00 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (1) 1:30 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (2) 1:55 Gotuj - nie tyj! (3) 2:25 Gotuj - nie tyj! (4) 2:50 Ku... jak kucharz (4) 3:45 Forsa na strychu (10) 4:10 Ku... jak kucharz (5) 5:05 Ku... jak kucharz (6) Boomerang 6:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 6:30 Miś Yogi 7:00 Mike, Lu i Og 7:30 Flintstonowie 7:55 Tom i Jerry 8:20 Zwariowane melodie 8:45 Dwa głupie psy 9:10 Hrabia Kaczula 9:30 Zwariowane melodie 10:25 Niebezpieczna mysz 10:50 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 11:15 Flintstonowie 11:40 Tom i Jerry 12:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 12:30 Dastardly i Muttley 12:55 Popeye 13:20 Josie i Kociaki 13:45 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 14:10 Owca w Wielkim Mieście 14:35 Jetsonowie 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:25 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 15:50 Kocia ferajna 16:15 Zwariowane melodie 16:40 Flintstonowie 17:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 17:30 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 18:00 Władca ksiąg 19:35 Flintstonowie 20:00 Dastardly i Muttley 20:25 Odlotowe wyścigi 20:50 Scooby-Doo 21:15 Flintstonowie 21:40 Tom i Jerry 22:00 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 22:30 Jabber Jaw 22:55 Quick Draw McGraw 23:20 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 23:45 Jetsonowie 0:10 Josie i Kociaki 0:35 Pies Huckleberry 1:00 Snag 1:25 Detektyw Pchełka na tropie 1:50 Heathcliff i Marmaduke 2:15 Odlotowe wyścigi 2:40 Goryl Magilla 3:05 Lew Lippy 3:30 Pixie i Dixie 3:55 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 4:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 4:42 Droopy i Dripple 5:00 Figle z Flintstonami 5:20 Popeye 5:45 Droopy i Dripple Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Idol 9:00 Kopia Mistrza 10:45 Łapu-capu extra 11:15 Maroon 5 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Hawana - nowa sztuka obracania w ruinę (2-ost.) 14:05 Premiera: Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Odwieczna przyjaźń człowieka ze słoniem (5/13) 14:35 Miłość. Nie przeszkadzać 16:20 Szkoła dla drani 18:00 Glastonbury 2007 20:00 Premiera: Amy Winehouse 21:05 Idlewild 23:05 Adrenalina 0:40 Miami Vice 3:00 Babel 5:25 Niagara Canal + Film 7:00 Gdyby Słońce było bogiem 8:30 Deser: Teraz moja kolej 8:40 Hawana - nowa sztuka obracania w ruinę (1/2) 9:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Sekrety i kłamstwa (8/13) 10:00 Łapu-capu 10:10 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk wstępuje do sekty (11/16) 10:55 Ściśle tajne 12:45 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra 15:00 Historia Megumi Yokoty 16:20 Dreamgirls 18:30 Shrek 20:00 Stay Alive 21:25 Opowieść kryminalna 23:55 Amy Winehouse 0:50 Fast Food Nation 2:40 Obrońca 4:10 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Pokój dziecka 5:30 Jest sprawa... Canal + Sport 7:00 Złote wrota 9:05 Pokochajmy się 11:10 Byle do Kalifornii 12:45 Źródło 14:30 Za ciosem 15:30 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA Action 16:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 16:40 Czekając na mężczyzn 17:45 Stan oblężenia 19:45 Żużel: Grand Prix Europy 23:30 Ostatni król Szkocji 1:40 GranatowyPrawieCzarny 3:30 Lęk pierwotny 5:40 Deser: Maraton 6:00 Punkt spotkań Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 7:40 Skunk Fu 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Johnny Test 8:55 Chowder 9:20 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:25 Młodzi Tytani 11:50 Robotboy 12:40 Klasa 3000 13:05 Laboratorium Dextera 13:30 Atomówki 13:55 Harcerz Lazlo 14:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 14:45 Ufolągi 15:15 Wiewiórek 15:35 George prosto z drzewa 16:00 Niespodziankowa godzina 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Harcerz Lazlo 18:00 Scooby-Doo i legenda wampira 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Duel Masters 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Wodny świat 8:15 Tancerki hula 10:05 Szkoła kowbojów 11:45 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Czarujący Brytyjczycy 12:10 Chłopiec za burtą 14:10 Rytm życia 15:55 Nieznośna gra pozorów 17:45 Wodny świat 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Tamten świat samobójców 21:30 Papieska toaleta 23:10 Dni chwały 1:10 Uciekinier 2:50 Szatański plan 4:20 Tekściarz Zone Club 6:00 Córeczka tatusia (8) 6:30 Córeczka tatusia (9) 7:00 Pulse Yoga (1) 7:30 Pulse Yoga (2) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Jak poskromić urwisa (30) 10:00 Przepisy na sobotę (19) 10:30 Przepisy na sobotę (20) 11:00 Zmień swój styl (5) 12:00 Boskie wnętrza (95) 12:30 Butik (42) 13:00 Przyjęcia specjalne (31) 13:30 Wyspy świata - wakacyjna ucieczka: Bermudy (3/10) 14:00 10 lat mniej (3) 14:30 10 lat mniej (4) 15:00 Porady różowej brygady (10) 16:00 Przepisy na sobotę (19) 16:30 Przepisy na sobotę (20) 17:00 Zmień swój styl (5) 18:00 Harry Potter i ja - rok z życia J.K. Rowling 19:00 Boskie wnętrza (95) 19:30 Butik (42) 20:00 10 lat mniej (3) 20:30 10 lat mniej (4) 21:00 Porady różowej brygady (10) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 10 (170) 23:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (83) 0:00 Nawiedzone domy (2) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 10 (170) 2:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (83) 3:00 Nawiedzone domy (2) 4:00 Anna Nicole Smith - życie skandalistki 5:00 Areszt domowy (23) 5:30 Tuckerville (13) Comedy Central 6:00 Bill Cosby Show (323) 6:25 Bill Cosby Show (324) 6:50 Bill Cosby Show (325) 7:10 Bill Cosby Show (401) 7:35 Bill Cosby Show (402) 8:00 Hoży doktorzy (505) 8:25 Hoży doktorzy (506) 8:50 Hoży doktorzy (507) 9:15 On, ona i dzieciaki (405) 9:40 On, ona i dzieciaki (406) 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki (407) 10:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (324) 10:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (325) 11:15 Pan Złota Rączka (411) 11:40 Pan Złota Rączka (412) 12:05 Pan Złota Rączka (413) 12:30 Hoży doktorzy (508) 12:55 Hoży doktorzy (509) 13:15 On, ona i dzieciaki (408) 13:40 On, ona i dzieciaki (409) 14:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (326) 14:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (401) 14:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (402) 15:15 Pan Złota Rączka (414) 15:40 Pan Złota Rączka (415) 16:05 Moja rodzinka (505) 16:30 Moja rodzinka (506) 16:55 Moja rodzinka (507) 17:20 Ale wtopa! 17:50 Jim wie lepiej (407) 18:15 Jim wie lepiej (408) 18:40 Hoży doktorzy (620) 19:10 Bogaci bankruci (112) 19:35 Bogaci bankruci (113) 20:00 Bogaci bankruci (114) 20:30 Jim wie lepiej (407) 21:00 Fatalny instynkt 22:45 Włatcy móch (109) 23:15 Trafiony - zatopiony (102) 23:40 Saturday Night Live 0:30 Biuro (222) 0:55 Peep Show (102) 1:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (311) 1:45 Seks w wielkim mieście (312) 2:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (313) 2:40 Seks w wielkim mieście (314) 3:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (315) 3:30 IT Crowd: Technicy - magicy (106) 4:15 IT Crowd: Technicy - magicy (202) 4:35 Hoży doktorzy (620) 5:00 Hoży doktorzy (621) 5:30 Hoży doktorzy (622) VH1 Polska 6:00 VH1 Hits 8:00 Rock Your Baby 9:00 Weekend letnimi hitami 11:00 VH1 wczoraj i dziś 13:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista 15:00 Polonez 16:00 Ostateczna odliczanka 20:30 Misja: Moda 21:30 New Look 22:00 90/godz. 23:00 Saturday Night Fever 2:00 VH1 Hits 4:00 Chillout Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Służby ratunkowe/Podnośnia statków/Spadochroniarze 6:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Okręt podwodny/Roboty ziemne/Samochód na piwo 7:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak - bitwa o Nadżaf 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Pierwsze uderzenie 9:00 Auto dla każdego: Ojciec ukradł mi samochód 10:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Cadillac dla Shaquille'a 11:00 Brainiac (6) 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Służby ratunkowe/Podnośnia statków/Spadochroniarze 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Okręt podwodny/Roboty ziemne/Samochód na piwo 13:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak - bitwa o Nadżaf 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Pierwsze uderzenie 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Strzały snajpera 16:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Budowa liniowca 17:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na nartach wodnych 17:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: BMX na pochylni 18:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok nad fontanną 18:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Przedziwny skok na bungee 19:00 Premiera: Wybuchowe historie Marka Williamsa (3) 20:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca grzybów 21:00 Kuźnia hot-rodów: Czas na ocenę 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 23:00 Bracia Ludolf (7) 0:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Samochód dla prawdziwego mężczyzny 1:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem: Morderca turystów 2:00 Kulisy tragedii: Tragedia w centrum handlowym 3:00 Kuźnia hot-rodów: Czas na ocenę 4:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 4:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Strzały snajpera Discovery Historia 6:00 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (1) 6:30 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (2) 6:55 Zaginione skarby Egiptu 7:50 Potęga wiedzy - najsłynniejsze uniwersytety Europy (4) 8:40 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (3) 9:05 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (4) 9:30 Sekrety królowej Wiktorii 10:20 Pierwsza wojna światowa (3) 11:10 Budda z Bamian 12:00 Wyprawy w czasie: Jamestown 12:50 Polscy faraonowie: Merefnebef 13:40 Most Golden Gate 14:30 Zagadka Ludwika XVII 15:20 Kod Michała Anioła - tajemnice Kaplicy Sykstyńskiej (1) 16:10 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona? 17:00 Milošević przez sądem (2) 17:50 Przyjaciel Ameryki 18:40 Dziedzictwo Jedwabnego 19:30 Wrzesień '39: Gorzkie zwycięstwo 19:55 Magazynek: SDKFZ-251 20:20 Emigranci (1) 21:10 Taktyka wojenna: Panowanie w powietrzu 22:00 Magdalenka - kulisy policyjnej akcji 22:50 Zagrożenie nuklearne: Korea Północna 23:40 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (3) 0:05 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (4) 0:30 Z archiwum Czołówki (13) 1:00 Taktyka wojenna: Panowanie w powietrzu 1:50 Magdalenka - kulisy policyjnej akcji 2:40 Z archiwum Czołówki (13) 3:05 Zagrożenie nuklearne: Korea Północna 3:55 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (3) 4:20 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (4) 4:45 Wrzesień '39: Halo, halo - czy nas słyszycie? 5:10 Magazynek: T-34 5:35 Z archiwum Czołówki (13) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (19) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (28) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (41) 8:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Na tropie mordercy 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (6) 10:00 Superstatki: The Cat - najszybszy prom świata 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 11:30 Jak to działa? (5) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (19) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (28) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (41) 14:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Na tropie mordercy 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (6) 16:00 Superstatki: The Cat - najszybszy prom świata 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 17:30 Jak to działa? (5) 18:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (9) 18:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (10) 19:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (6) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Chemiczna smuga 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tajemniczy kierowca 22:00 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 23:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (2) 0:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (9) 0:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (10) 1:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (6) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Chemiczna smuga 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tajemniczy kierowca 3:50 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 4:40 Big Daddy Kustomizer (2) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu terenowego (12) Discovery World 6:00 Pędzące maszyny: Latające łodzie 7:00 Historia oręża: Saperzy USA 8:00 Wojna o Falklandy 9:00 Discovery Atlas: Brazylia bez tajemnic 11:00 Superjazda: Wściekły byk 12:00 Pędzące maszyny: Latające łodzie 13:00 Historia oręża: Saperzy USA 14:00 Wojna o Falklandy 15:00 Discovery Atlas: Brazylia bez tajemnic 17:00 Superjazda: Wściekły byk 18:00 Pędzące maszyny: Latające łodzie 19:00 Premiera: Historia oręża: Saperzy USA 20:00 Wojna o Falklandy 21:00 Discovery Atlas: Brazylia bez tajemnic 23:00 Duchy (10) 0:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Na siedzeniu kierowcy 1:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Powracające pytanie 2:00 Wojna o Falklandy 3:00 Discovery Atlas: Brazylia bez tajemnic 4:45 Duchy (10) 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie: Król wśród kanałów Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Mali Einsteini 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Lilo i Stitch 7:25 Byle do przerwy 7:35 Kim Kolwiek 8:00 Niezwykła piątka na tropie 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Dżungla 12:00 Nowa szkoła króla 12:25 Nowa szkoła króla 12:50 Nowa szkoła króla 13:15 Nowa szkoła króla 13:40 Nowa szkoła króla 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Wendy Wu 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Leroy i Stitch 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 Motomyszy z Marsa 6:20 Planeta skeczu 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Odlotowe agentki 7:30 Odlotowe agentki 7:50 Pucca 8:15 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Monster Buster Club 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Leniuchowo 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Leniuchowo 17:35 Galactik Football 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Monster Buster Club 19:50 Galactik Football 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Incredible Hulk 21:30 Power Rangers Mystic Force 21:55 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:20 Power Rangers Time Force 22:45 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:10 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Edusat 6:00 Programy sportowe 7:10 Programy sportowe 7:58 Program dnia 8:00 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - dr Jacek Kulbaka (15) 8:55 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - dr Jacek Kulbaka (16) 9:50 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (15) 10:45 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (16) 11:40 Teoretyczne podstawy wychowania - dr hab. prof. WSSE Wojciech Pomykało (18) 12:35 Teoretyczne podstawy wychowania - dr hab. prof. WSSE Wojciech Pomykało (19) 13:20 Plansza 13:25 Powiat bełchatowski. Dynamika i sukces 13:45 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - prof. dr hab. Karol Poznański (17) 14:40 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - prof. dr hab. Karol Poznański (18) 15:35 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (11) 16:30 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (12) 17:25 Socjologia - prof. dr hab. Kazimierz Żygulski (17) 18:20 Socjologia - prof. dr hab. Kazimierz Żygulski (18) 19:05 Plansza 19:10 Tropem tajemnic Tarnowa: Sanguszkowie 19:50 Album wilanowski: Plener malarski 20:05 Petra 21:00 Sportowy turniej miast i gmin 21:25 Program dnia 21:30 Programy sportowe 22:40 Programy sportowe 23:30 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - dr Jacek Kulbaka (15) 0:20 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - dr Jacek Kulbaka (16) 1:10 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (15) 2:00 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (16) 2:50 Teoretyczne podstawy wychowania - dr hab. prof. WSSE Wojciech Pomykało (18) 3:40 Teoretyczne podstawy wychowania - dr hab. prof. WSSE Wojciech Pomykało (19) 4:30 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - prof. dr hab. Karol Poznański (17) 5:15 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - prof. dr hab. Karol Poznański (18) ESPN Classic 6:00 Nissan Sports Adventure: Sporty górskie w Słowenii oraz Trans Atlantic Challenge 6:30 Ponadczasowe: Krykiet i boks 7:00 Planeta Surfingu: Surfing na zimnych wodach 7:30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich: Narodowa duma 8:00 Oficjalny film letnich igrzysk olimpijskich: Montreal 1976 rok 10:00 Seria Honda Formuła 4-Stroke Powerboat 2007: Grand Prix Lowestoft 10:30 Wewnątrz Grand Prix 2008: Francja 11:00 Piłka nożna - "mecz towarzyski z 19.04.1978 roku: Anglia - Brazylia" 11:30 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1997 roku: FC Barcelona - Paris Saint-Germain 12:00 Składanka z Premier League: Gole z sezonu 13:00 Turniej tenisowy: Wimbledon: Oficjalny film z 1995 roku 14:00 Turniej tenisowy: Wimbledon: Oficjalny film z 2000 roku 15:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Kolarstwo - Jan Ullrich 16:00 Paryż-Roubaix 2005 17:00 Duch Federera: Mistrz 17:30 Gillette - świat sportu 2008 (25) 18:00 Superbike: Najlepsze wyścigi: 2000 - Hockenheim 19:00 Koszykówka olimpijska: Barcelona 1992 rok 20:00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu świata w rugby: 2003 - Anglia 21:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Rugby: Francja - Anglia 22:00 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1980 roku: Arsenal Londyn - Valencia CF 23:00 FA Premier League: Sheffield United - West Ham United z sezonu 2006/2007 23:30 FA Premier League: FC Everton - Manchester United z sezonu 2006/2007 0:00 Superbike: Najlepsze wyścigi: 2000 - Hockenheim 1:00 Koszykówka olimpijska: Barcelona 1992 rok 2:00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu Świata w rugby: 2003 - Anglia 3:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Rugby: Francja - Anglia 4:00 Piłka nożna - "mecz towarzyski z 19.04.1978 roku: Anglia - Brazylia" 4:30 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1997 roku: FC Barcelona - Paris Saint-Germain 5:00 Składanka z Premier League: Gole z sezonu Eurosport 8:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 9:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 11:00 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix 13:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Eastbourne (Wielka Brytania) 14:45 Magazyn olimpijski 15:00 Lekkoatletyka: Puchar Europy w Annecy 18:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 18:15 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 20:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 20:15 Snooker: Zawody z cyklu World Series w Saint Helier 23:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 23:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 1:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 2:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 3:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 3:30 Piłka nożna: Konferencja prasowa Euro 2008 3:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 4:30 Piłka nożna: Konferencja prasowa Euro 2008 4:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 5:30 Piłka nożna: Konferencja prasowa Euro 2008 5:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 6:30 Piłka nożna: Konferencja prasowa Euro 2008 6:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 7:15 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 9:00 Wiadomości poranne 9:15 Rugby: IRB Pacific Nations Cup 10:45 Formuła 1: The Factory 11:15 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 11:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w 's-Hertogenbosch (Holandia) 13:45 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix 15:30 Piłka nożna plażowa: Europejska Liga Beach Soccera w Lignano 16:30 Rugby: IRB Pacific Nations Cup 17:00 Rugby: Liga francuska 18:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Europejska Liga Beach Soccera w Lignano 20:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody AST Tour w Baltimore 21:30 Piłka nożna plażowa: Europejska Liga Beach Soccera w Lignano 22:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w 's-Hertogenbosch (Holandia) 23:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 0:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 1:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Extreme Sports 6:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (13) 6:30 Relentless Skate Tour (2) 7:00 I-Ex (34) 7:30 You Remind Me Of Me 8:00 Planes Trains and Skateboards 9:00 Concrete Carnage (3) 9:30 Monster Energy Motocross Nationals (7) 10:30 Relentless Skate Tour (2) 11:00 I-Ex (34) 11:30 You Remind Me Of Me 12:00 The Global Assault 13:00 Monster Energy Motocross Nationals (7) 14:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (13) 14:30 Concrete Carnage (3) 15:00 Planes Trains and Skateboards 16:00 I-Ex (34) 16:30 You Remind Me Of Me 17:00 OP King Of Skate 19:00 Monster Energy Motocross Nationals (7) 20:00 Wwe Raw (782) 21:00 The Global Assault 22:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (1) 23:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (2) 0:00 I-Ex (34) 0:30 You Remind Me Of Me 1:00 Relentless Skate Tour (2) 1:30 The Global Assault 2:30 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (13) 3:00 Concrete Carnage (3) 3:30 Relentless Skate Tour (2) 4:00 Planes Trains and Skateboards 5:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 5:30 Concrete Carnage (3) Filmbox 6:05 Zanim zapadnie noc 8:15 Pani Parker i krąg jej przyjaciół 10:25 Nie ukryjesz się przede mną 12:00 Wojna plemników 13:45 Zauroczeni 15:20 Niesłusznie oskarżeni 16:45 Sprzedawcy 18:15 Pani Parker i krąg jej przyjaciół 20:20 Magiczna deskorolka 21:45 Stajnia na Salvatorze 23:05 Smażalnia story 0:30 Alicja w Krainie Koszmarów (1/2) 1:30 Alicja w Krainie Koszmarów (2-ost.) 2:35 Basqiuat 4:20 Amerykański cyborg 5:50 Prędkość Filmbox Extra 6:40 Karlsson z dachu 8:00 Wszystko gra 10:00 Sztuka rozstania 11:30 Koniec z Hollywood 13:20 Pościg za milionem 15:00 Trzeci do pary 16:30 Kroniki portowe 18:20 Mroczna Argentyna 20:00 Bezimienni 21:40 Amityville Horror 23:20 Siedem lat małżeństwa 0:55 Cztery pokoje 2:30 Śnieżna pułapka 4:00 Dirty Dancing 2 5:25 Wszystko o Adamie Filmbox HD 7:50 Ella zaklęta 9:30 Kate i Leopold 11:25 Marzyciel 13:05 Czas przemian 15:00 Mali agenci 3D: Trójwymiarowy odjazd 16:25 Mroczna Argentyna 18:10 Asterix i wikingowie 19:30 Anthony Zimmer 21:00 Ostatni legion 22:40 Tajniak z klasą 0:15 Izolacja 1:50 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm 3:45 Starsza pani musi zniknąć 5:15 Emma Fox Life 8:10 Gej-radar 9:10 Abbey i Janice (1) 10:00 Las Vegas 3: Milionowy przekręt (11) 11:00 Will i Grace 5: Jeździec na koniu (1) 11:30 Will i Grace 5: Asystent (2) 12:00 America's Next Top Model 3: Dziewczyna, która zostaje America's Next Top Model (9) 12:55 Gej-radar 13:45 Summerland: Dom w Kalifornii (1) 14:35 Summerland: Wstaje nowy dzień (2) 15:30 Gotowe na wszystko 4: Kiedy oczy nie widzą (12) 16:25 Brzydula Betty 2: Tysiąc słów do piątku (13) 17:20 Chirurdzy: Pierwsza rana jest najgłębsza (2) 18:15 Gej-radar 19:10 Proste życie (5) 19:35 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia? (5) 20:05 Abbey i Janice (2) 21:00 Porozmawiaj ze mną (2) 21:55 Zaklinacz dusz 3: Podwójna odsłona (6) 22:45 Dirt: Sekretne życie grzecznych dziewczynek (6) 23:40 Punkt krytyczny: Napad (1) 0:35 Zaginiona: Tunel (2) 1:35 America's Next Top Model 3: Dziewczyna, która zdradziła swojego chłopaka (10) 2:25 Być jak gwiazda: Jon Bon Jovi (33) HBO 6:00 Superman: Powrót 8:30 Wrotkowisko 10:15 Za kulisami "Seksu w wielkim mieście" 10:40 Magia zmysłów 12:15 Humor Orientu 13:50 U progu sławy 15:50 Pies, który czynił cuda 17:10 Superman: Powrót 19:40 Casino Royale 22:00 Premiera: Powiedz, że mnie kochasz (6) 22:50 Rewolta 0:40 "Statyści" - wydanie specjalne 2:05 Jazda na maksa 3:40 Święto kozła HBO 2 6:00 Grzanie ławy 7:25 Kongorama 9:10 Rodzina Steedów 3 10:40 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2007 12:10 Na planie 12:40 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa 14:00 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (11) 14:40 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (12) 15:25 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (13) 16:05 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (14) 16:50 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (15) 17:35 Nie trzeba wiele 19:05 Twoje, moje i nasze 20:30 Ambitni 22:00 Niespełnione pragnienia 23:25 Oszukać przeznaczenie 3 0:55 Zielony zawrót głowy 2:25 Wróć na scenę 4:15 Nie-ostry dyżur HBO Comedy 10:00 Obcy w Ameryce (10) 10:25 Cztery amazonki 12:05 Sowie pole 13:35 Francuski dla początkujących 15:15 Sowie pole 16:45 Cztery amazonki 18:25 Francuski dla początkujących 20:00 Inspektor do zadań specjalnych 21:30 Na stojaka! Niedaleko pada jabłko (3) 22:00 Skradziony notes 23:20 Koszmarnie długa noc 0:50 Na stojaka! Niedaleko pada jabłko (3) 1:20 Gdzie dwóch się bije 2:40 Zakończenie programu History 6:20 Giganto - prawdziwy King Kong 7:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (5/26) 8:00 Mumia 8:55 Zaginione światy 9:50 Podziemne miasta 10:40 Breaking Ranks 11:30 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 12:20 Giganto - prawdziwy King Kong 13:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (5/26) 14:00 Mumia 14:55 Zaginione światy 15:50 Podziemne miasta 16:40 Breaking Ranks 17:30 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 18:20 Giganto - prawdziwy King Kong 19:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (5/26) 20:00 Prawdziwi piraci z Karaibów 21:50 "Andrea Doria" tonie 22:40 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 23:30 FBI - akta gwiazd 0:20 Archiwum UFO 1:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (6/26) 2:00 Prawdziwi piraci z Karaibów 3:50 "Andrea Doria" tonie 4:40 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 5:30 FBI - akta gwiazd History HD 6:20 300 Spartan - ostatnia obrona 8:00 Zaginione światy 8:55 Wielkie katastrofy 9:50 Przeprawa na "Mayflower" (3-ost.) 10:40 Podziemne miasta 11:30 Podniebne walki 12:20 300 Spartan - ostatnia obrona 14:00 Zaginione światy 14:55 Wielkie katastrofy 15:50 Przeprawa na "Mayflower" (3-ost.) 16:40 Podziemne miasta 17:30 Podniebne walki 18:20 300 Spartan - ostatnia obrona 20:00 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 20:55 Dokopać się do prawdy 21:50 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 22:40 Wszechświat 23:30 Wynalazki starożytności 0:20 Egipska "Księga Umarłych" 2:00 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 2:55 Dokopać się do prawdy 3:50 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 4:40 Wszechświat 5:30 Wynalazki starożytności Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Wesoła Ludwika 8:40 Bajki: Pomysłowy wnuczek: Włóczkowy obrazek (7) 8:50 Bajki: Piesek w kratkę: Sam jak pies (1) 9:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 9:15 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 9:35 Seans w Iluzjonie: Księżna Łowicka 11:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Lalki Władysława Starewicza 11:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak 11:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak: Czerwone berety 13:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak: Mężczyźni 13:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak: Mojemu dowódcy 13:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak: Szef 14:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Hubert Drapella 14:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Hubert Drapella: Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie 15:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Hubert Drapella: Cytadela 15:55 Rodzina do kina 16:00 Rodzina do kina: Gniewko, syn rybaka: Spisek (3/5) 17:10 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Polowanie na kapelusz (6/7) 17:45 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Pożegnanie z Dudusiem (7-ost.) 18:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 18:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Noce i dnie: Babcia (3/12) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 9/47 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 5/54 20:10 Seans sensacji 20:15 Seans sensacji: Spotkanie ze szpiegiem 22:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii 22:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Wypowiedź: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 22:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Życie raz jeszcze 0:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Piętnastolecie 0:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii: PRL - 64 0:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: PKF 29B/79 0:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak 1:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak: Czerwone berety 2:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak: Mężczyźni 2:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak: Mojemu dowódcy 3:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak: Szef 3:25 Zakończenie programu Kuchnia TV 7:00 Telesprzedaż 8:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya (7) 8:10 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Świąteczne słodkości (18) 8:35 Moja grecka kuchnia: Kefalonia 2 (15) 9:00 Jamie w domu: Bób i groszek (2) 9:25 Na słodko: Truskawki (38) 9:55 Niewolnicy kambuza (4) 10:25 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz słodkich rolad (26) 10:45 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Korzenie i bulwy (1) 11:15 Dietosfera (10) 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Merrett i Ching He-Huang (69) 12:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 (2) 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya (7) 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 (10) 13:45 Martha 2: Barbara Eden i Larry Hagman (30) 14:30 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Strączkowe i kukurydza (2) 14:55 Bosonoga Contessa: Włoska uczta (49) 15:20 Glob-cooker: Brazylia (2) 16:20 Hell's Kitchen (10) 17:30 Para w kuchni 2: Beaujoalis Noveau - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński (13) 18:00 Antony w Maroku: Zupy (8) 18:30 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Australia (6) 18:55 Kogel-mogel (26) 19:05 Kuchnie Białego Domu 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci (8) 20:00 Figle: Nick Watt: Owoce z kremem śmietankowym i karmelem z pistacjami (8/10) 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? (15) 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: 10. rocznica ślubu (15) 21:05 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka (12) 21:45 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz cukrowych ozdób (27) 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach znowu w trasie: Si i Dave w Południowych Indiach (1) 22:35 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny: Kanton (1) 23:00 Diety - ściśle tajne 0:00 Szef kuchni!: Jak zły szeląg (17) 0:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia (10) 1:20 Szefowie kuchni 2 (2) 1:50 Sobota w kuchni: Jean-Chrisrophe Novelli i Charita Jones (68) 2:15 Kuchnie Białego Domu 3:00 Kucharze świata (2) 3:30 Kuchnia jak życie (10) 4:00 Słodki drań 2: Chwila relaksu dla zapracowanych (8) 4:30 Przepis na sukces: Prawnik - cukiernik (12) 4:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Wołowina po birmańsku (5) 5:20 Para w kuchni 2: Beaujoalis Noveau - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński (13) 5:50 Kogel-mogel (26) 6:00 Kuchnie Białego Domu 6:45 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 5:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Światowe talenty: Alexia Alvarez 10:25 Światowe talenty: Andrei Lonita 10:55 Światowe talenty: Anes Romdhani 11:20 Światowe talenty: Dong (Chansom Chantarapaoraya) 11:50 Światowe talenty: Gavin Fernandes 12:20 Refleksje nad minionym czasem, podróż w stronę muzyki Qigang Chen 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: 'Cosi fan tutte' 20:15 Leopold Mozart: 'Symfonia dziecięca' 20:30 Koncert w Pradze na żywo, 2008 22:35 Antonin Dworzak: VIII symfonia G-dur op. 88 23:15 Johannes Brahms: III symfonia F-dur op. 90 0:00 'The Rite of Strings' - Al Di Meola, Stanley Clarke i Jean-Luc Ponty na żywo na Festiwalu w Marciac, 2007 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Red Earth: i Dee Dee Bridgewater na żywo w La Cigale, 2007 MGM HD 7:15 Nasz własny dom 9:00 Była sobie zbrodnia 10:35 Wędrowna trupa 12:25 Spisek ośmiu 14:25 Między nami przyjaciółkami 16:15 Nasz własny dom 18:00 Niesamowite przygody Super Dave'a 19:30 Dlaczego ja? 21:00 Była sobie zbrodnia 22:35 Wojownik widmo 23:55 Elita zabójców 1:55 Piorun i Lekka Stopa 3:50 Klątwa 5:20 Zakończenie programu MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (13) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (9) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (24) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (37) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (30) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (34) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (32) 8:00 Noddy (39) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (29) 8:15 Blanka (3) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (43) 8:30 Pingu 6 (4) 8:40 SamSam (3) 8:50 Rumcajs (24) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (68) 9:05 Strażak Sam (23) 9:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (19) 9:35 Luluś (19) 9:45 Bracia koala (70) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (55) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (17) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (17) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (17) 11:00 Noddy (38) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (28) 11:15 Blanka (2) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (42) 11:30 Pingu 6 (3) 11:40 SamSam (2) 11:50 Rumcajs (23) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (7) 12:25 Śniegusie (23) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (58) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (1) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (12) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (52) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (21) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (12) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (8) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (23) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (36) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (29) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (33) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (31) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (67) 16:05 Strażak Sam (22) 16:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (18) 16:35 Luluś (18) 16:45 Bracia koala (69) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (54) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (16) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (16) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (16) 18:00 Śniegusie (24) 18:05 Kopciuchelmo 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (2) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (13) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (1) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (22) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Date My Mom 12:00 Penetratorzy 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 15:00 Efekt Eks 16:00 Moja własna gwiazda 17:00 MTV w domu u... 17:30 Życie Ryana 18:00 Księżniczki piękności 18:30 Date My Mom 19:00 Making The Band 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:30 Koty obiboki 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd 21:30 Włatcy móch 22:30 Najszczęśliwsi geje pod słońcem 23:00 Jackass 23:30 South Park 0:00 Fur TV 0:30 Przerysowani 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia (5) 6:30 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia (5) 7:00 Przewodnik po świecie dla smakoszy: Coś słodkiego 7:30 Przewodnik po świecie dla smakoszy: Smak i aromat 8:00 Militaria: Pocisk Cruise 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superhelikopter 10:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne maszyny 11:00 Rozbiórki: Elektrownia 11:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia (3) 12:00 Czysta nauka: Komety: Niepowstrzymana siła 13:00 Czysta nauka: Zagłada ludzkości 14:00 Czysta nauka: Czołgi: Wojownicy na polu bitwy 15:00 Czysta nauka: Ziemia pod wodą 16:00 Czysta nauka: Sondy kosmiczne 17:00 Czysta nauka: Planety z piekła rodem 18:00 Czysta nauka: Czy Darwin się mylił? 19:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ciężar ponad siły 21:00 Broń doskonała: Zabójcze ostrza 22:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Bitwa o Macao 23:00 Mafia: Wielka zdrada 0:00 Mistrzowie walki: Samoobrona 1:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Bitwa o Macao 2:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ciężar ponad siły 3:00 Broń doskonała: Zabójcze ostrza 4:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Bitwa o Macao 5:00 Mafia: Wielka zdrada nSport 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 9:00 Serwis 9:15 Euro 2008 poranek 10:00 Serwis 10:15 Euro od kuchni 10:30 Ring wolny!: Występ kadry Beenhakkera - na miarę czy poniżej możliwości? 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse 12:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 13:00 Serwis 13:10 Dogrywka 14:00 Serwis 14:05 Dookoła sportu 15:00 Serwis 15:05 Przed startem - Pekin 2008 15:30 Ring wolny!: Występ kadry Beenhakkera - na miarę czy poniżej możliwości? 16:00 Serwis 16:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 17:00 Serwis 17:05 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse 19:00 Serwis 19:10 Mój sport, moje życie: Ryszard Parulski 20:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 20:45 Euro od kuchni 21:00 Serwis 21:05 Fotoreporter: Robert Sycz i Tomasz Kucharski 21:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 21:45 Euro od kuchni 22:00 Serwis 22:05 Przed startem - Pekin 2008 22:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 23:15 Euro od kuchni 23:30 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse 1:00 Pasmo powtórkowe Planete 5:45 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Namibia (1/10) 6:15 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Gwatemala (2/10) 6:45 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Kuba (3/10) 7:15 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Indie (4/10) 7:45 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Armenia (5/10) 8:20 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Australia. Terytorium Północne (16/17) 9:15 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Focke-Wulf Fw-190 (12/17) 10:20 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Republika Południowej Afryki (12/17) 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Francja (16/18) 11:50 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Wielka Brytania (14/18) 12:25 Portrety: Ikonoklaści: Chapelle i Angelou (5-ost.) 13:15 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Japonia (10/17) 14:10 Społeczeństwo: Słońce wschodzi nad Timorem 15:35 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Antarktyka (4/17) 16:30 Portrety: Śmierć Gianniego Versace 17:30 Społeczeństwo: Greenpeace. Wyrazić sprzeciw! 18:20 Historia: Malcolm X. Bez ozdobników 20:45 Premiera. Portrety: Klasyczne albumy. Jay-Z 21:45 Premiera. Portrety: Inspiracje Boba Dylana 22:45 Premiera. Seans Planete: Listy zza krat 23:45 Seans Planete: Dzieci z Leningradzkiego 0:25 Filmowe dochodzenia: Paragraf 175 1:45 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Wyspy Kanaryjskie (21/26) 2:15 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Turcja (22/26) 2:45 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Nowy Brunszwik (23/26) 3:15 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Seszele (24/26) 3:45 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Cypr (25/26) Podróże TV 7:00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 9:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 9:05 Europa - Turcja 9:30 Last Minute 9:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 10:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10:30 Last Minute 10:35 Podróżne tematy 11:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 11:05 Europa - Kreta 11:30 Last Minute 11:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 12:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:30 Last Minute 12:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 13:05 Europa - Egipt 13:30 Last Minute 13:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 14:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:30 Last Minute 14:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 15:05 Karaiby 15:30 Last Minute 15:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 16:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16:30 Last Minute 16:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 17:05 Europa - Portugalia 17:30 Last Minute 17:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 18:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 18:05 Europa - Zakynthos 18:30 Last Minute 18:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 19:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 19:05 Europa - Rodos 19:30 Last Minute 19:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 20:05 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 21:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 21:05 Afryka Północna - Tunezja 21:30 Last Minute 21:35 Oferty pod lupą 22:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 22:05 Europa - Egipt 22:30 Last Minute 22:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 23:05 Podróże TV nocą Polonia 1 6:35 Magiczne igraszki (12/45) 6:55 Księga dżungli (40/52) 7:20 Zdrowy puls 7:35 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci (3/30) 8:00 Top Shop 17:10 Pół żartem, pół serio 19:20 Bill Cosby Show (13/39) 19:50 Gigi (55/65) 20:20 Otwarte drzwi 22:25 Świat jest piękny 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Amatorki 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka 23:35 Nocne perwersje 23:40 Zaniedbywane 23:50 Amore TV 0:00 Spoty 0:10 Polki amatorki 0:30 Mandarino 0:45 Reflex 0:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka 1:00 Podejrzane 1:10 News 1:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy 1:25 Polskie Foki 1:45 Nocne igraszki 2:00 Anonse 2:40 Spoty 3:00 Amatorki 3:20 Eurocast 5:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Buła się żeni (83) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (721) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (722) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (723) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (724) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (725) 10:30 Się kręci 11:15 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (38) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Podróż poślubna (84) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Urok Waldusia (85) 14:00 Dorota Gawryluk - konfrontacje 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Zjazd (274) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja 17:00 Prawo miasta (10) 18:00 Mamuśki (19) 18:30 Mamuśki (20) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Nic nie jest naprawdę (38) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (38) 21:40 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Wygrana (17) 22:30 Eureko, ja to wiem! 23:30 Mamuśki (19) 0:00 Mamuśki (20) 0:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Zjazd (274) 1:30 Prawo miasta (10) 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Oblicza Ameryki 4:00 Tylko miłość (38) 5:00 TiVi Sekcja: Piotr Gąsowski, Ewa Telega-Domalik Religia TV 7:00 Telesklep 8:00 Jesteśmy katolikami (10) 8:30 Kościół 9:00 Nie ma solidarności bez miłości 10:10 Aleksander Mień - słowo męczennika 10:55 Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do Polski 12:05 Rastafarianie 13:00 Kościół 13:30 Anielska kuchnia (3) 13:45 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa (6) 14:30 Kruchta kulturalna (35) 15:00 Bez kadzidła (35) 15:30 Szaleńcy Pana Boga (17) 16:20 Historia Świętego Franciszka (1) 18:00 Skalpel i dusza (35) 18:30 Nieznani - zapomniani (34) 19:00 Don Matteo 2 (6) 20:00 Na pokuszenie (3) 20:35 Viridiana 22:05 Historia Świętego Franciszka (1) 23:45 Rozmównica (168) 0:55 Zakończenie programu Sci-Fi Channel 9:00 Mroczny anioł: Miau! (21) 10:00 Mroczny anioł: Jezus wziął gulasz... (22) 11:00 Angel: Szanszu w Los Angeles (22) 12:00 Angel: Nauczka (1) 13:00 Mroczny anioł: Żar (3) 14:00 Angel: Nietknięta (4) 15:00 Futurama: Fry i wytwórnia napojów (4) 15:30 Futurama: Popieram tę myśl (5) 16:00 Futurama: Powrót Brannigana (6) 16:30 Futurama: Głowa w wyborach (7) 17:00 Enterprise: W zagrożeniu (3) 18:00 Enterprise: Nowy świat (4) 19:00 Czarodziejki: Małe potwory (9) 20:00 Czarodziejki: W tarapatach (10) 21:00 Wendigo 23:00 Stukostrachy (3) 0:00 Stephen King: Złote lata: Czy czas już na mnie? (3) 1:00 Candyman 3:00 Zakończenie programu Sportklub 5:00 Boks: Gala w Scranton z13.06.2007 roku 6:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NCAA 8:00 Snooker: Premier League Snooker 2007 10:00 Pool: Mosconi Cup 11:00 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka 12:45 Mango 13:45 PartyGammon 2007 14:30 Świat lekkiej atletyki 15:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Nottingham 17:15 Pływanie: Mare Nostrum w Canet 19:15 Świat lekkiej atletyki 19:45 Snooker: Premier League Snooker 2007 21:30 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku z 11.06.2008 roku 23:10 Piłka nożna: Liga brazylijska 1:15 Snooker: Premier League Snooker 2007 3:15 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka Sportklub+ 5:00 Lekkoatletyka: Mityng w Pradze 7:00 Darts: Premier League Darts 2008 w Cardiff (2) 9:00 Pływanie: Mare Rostrum w Canet 11:00 Mango 12:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w 's-Hertogenbosch 14:15 Zimowe X Games 2008 15:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Nottingham 18:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Nottingham 22:20 Piłka nożna: Liga argentyńska 0:30 Sporty walki: Pro Elite 2:30 Piłka nożna: MLS 4:15 Wyścigi samochodowe: Grand American Superstacja 8:00 Dziennik 8:15 Weekend 9:00 Dziennik 9:15 Weekend 10:00 Dziennik 10:15 Weekend 11:00 Dziennik 11:10 Tydzień... zleciał! 11:40 Jednym okiem 12:00 Dziennik 12:15 Świat wg Węglarczyka 13:00 Dziennik 13:15 Przyjaciele Superstacji 14:00 Dziennik 14:15 Przyjaciele Superstacji 15:00 Dziennik 15:15 Przyjaciele Superstacji 16:00 Dziennik 16:15 Przyjaciele Superstacji 16:35 Czarno na białym 17:15 Dziennik 17:30 O nich się mówi 18:00 Dziennik 18:15 O nich się mówi 19:00 Dziennik 19:15 O nich się mówi 20:00 Dziennik 20:15 Bez ograniczeń 22:00 Dziennik 22:15 Finał dnia 23:00 Dziennik 23:15 Świat wg Węglarczyka 0:00 Dziennik 0:30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TCM 7:35 Statek komediantów 9:20 Umarli w butach 11:35 Herbaciarnia Pod Księżycem 13:35 Pasek 15:00 Moje miejsce na ziemi 16:35 Kobiety na Zachód 18:30 Przełomy Missouri 21:00 Misery 22:50 Kryptonim "Szmaragd" 0:25 Brewster McCloud 2:10 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat filmów komediowych 3:00 Przełomy Missouri 5:10 Humoreska Tele 5 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (32/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Bajka za bajką (9/26) 9:35 Bajka za bajką (10/26) 10:05 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:35 Finanse Niuanse 11:00 Buon Appetito! 3 11:50 Strongman: Mistrzostwa Europy Centralnej 12:55 Akwanauci (33/46) 13:25 Pan Percival 15:10 Piłka nożna plażowa: 6. Mistrzostwa Polski w Zgierzu 16:10 Tylko Ciebie pragnę 18:00 Nie mów mamie, że niania nie żyje 20:00 Praski duet 21:55 W granicach prawa (7/13) 23:00 Zimna kalkulacja 0:45 Historia O 2:15 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Zaranie dziejów (39) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Feldmanowie, moi przyjaciele (29) 6:50 Freakazoid: Taniec potępieńców (1) 7:00 Sushi Pack (31) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Oasis (52) 8:00 Aparatka (61) 8:30 Klub Winx 3: Czerwona wieża (21) 9:15 Wielka płyta 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Replika (8) 10:10 6 w pracy 6 (13) 10:35 Klub Winx 3: Kryształowy labirynt (22) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (15) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (9) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (15) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie (29) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (16) 12:55 Świat według Bindi (4) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Młode, utalentowane i samotne (18) 13:45 Świat Raven: Zespół pracuje, Chantal zyskuje (7) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Venus (2) 14:35 Ruby Gloom: Bardzo ponura plotka (1) 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Walka o sajgonki (30) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 4: Wolałbym o tym nie mówić (9) 16:15 6 w pracy 6 (1) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Uziemieni w Gloomsville (2) 17:05 Aparatka (62) 17:30 Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Ciężar gwiazdy (11) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (26) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (14) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Hotel Tango (1) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Artystka (8) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Porażka (84) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Tsubasa Chronicle 2 (4) 21:30 Fresh Air: The Bourne Conspiracy 22:00 Fresh Air: Alone in the Dark 5: Near Death Investigation 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Fresh Air: 9. Kompania 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle 2 (3) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Making of: "Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki" 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Garmisch 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 7:15 Domy marzeń (12) 8:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Francja - Florence i Daniel Cathiard 8:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (7) 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Peterborough 9:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Dieta 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Londyn 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Garmisch 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 13:05 Domy marzeń (12) 14:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Francja - Florence i Daniel Cathiard 14:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (7) 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Peterborough 15:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Dieta 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Londyn 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Garmisch 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 19:05 Domy marzeń (12) 20:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Francja - Florence i Daniel Cathiard 20:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (7) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Portugalia 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Nowy Jork 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Woda 0:00 Królowie koktajli: Nowy Jork 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 1:00 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Wieczna zabawa 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Przeszłość i teraźniejszość 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Przestrzeń życiowa 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (7) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (8) Travel Channel 6:00 Obieżyświat: Wielkie festiwale (3) 7:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Zanzibar i Tasmania 7:30 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie: Wędrówki po Kenii 8:00 Obieżyświat: Korsyka, Sardynia i Sycylia 9:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Południowa Tunezja 10:00 Floyd z korkociągiem: Loara 10:30 Smaki Chile: Pustynia 11:00 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Fidżi 11:30 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Meksyk 12:00 Luksusowe podróże - najlepsze programy: Miami (2) 12:30 Luksusowe podróże - najlepsze programy: Wspomnienia z Grove 13:00 Travel 2008: Czerwiec 13:30 Poszukiwacze przygód: Finlandia i Hiszpania 14:00 Spragniony podróżnik: Kentucky - alkohol z pogranicza 14:30 Spragniony podróżnik: Alkohole Turcji 15:00 Obieżyświat: Hongkong i Tajwan 16:00 Odległe lądy: Wyspy Jońskie 16:30 Odległe lądy: Kanał Koryncki i Peloponez 17:00 Podróżnik: Włochy - Florencja 17:30 Taksówką za 100 dolarów: Hawana, Salt Lake City 18:00 Poszukiwacze przygód: Finlandia i Hiszpania 18:30 Gniewna Planeta: Festiwal burz na Środkowym Zachodzie 19:00 Dzień dla natury: Dziki Singapur 19:30 Zielone wakacje: New Forest 20:00 Afrykańska wyprawa: Serengeti i "dach Afryki" 20:30 Opowieści: Santiago de Cuba 21:00 Travel 2008: Czerwiec 21:30 Hollywood i wina: Sonoma Valley, Kalifornia (2) 22:00 Obieżyświat: Wielkie festiwale (3) 23:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Zanzibar i Tasmania 23:30 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie: Wędrówki po Kenii 0:00 Poszukiwacze niewiarygodnych przygód: Droga przez Asgaard 1:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Saint Lucia na Karaibach 2:00 Poszukiwacze przygód: Finlandia i Hiszpania 2:30 Gniewna Planeta: Festiwal burz na Środkowym Zachodzie 3:00 Dzień dla natury: Dziki Singapur 3:30 Zielone wakacje: New Forest 4:00 Afrykańska wyprawa: Serengeti i "dach Afryki" 4:30 Opowieści: Santiago de Cuba 5:00 Travel 2008: Czerwiec 5:30 Hollywood i wina: Sonoma Valley, Kalifornia (2) TV 1000 6:00 Gorsza siostra 8:10 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody 10:10 Sunset Strip 12:00 Operacja "Słoń" 14:00 Kochanie, zwiększyłem dzieciaki 16:00 Boski żigolo 18:00 Depresja gangstera 20:00 Star Trek 3: W poszukiwaniu Spocka 22:00 Zaginiona 0:00 Journal Intime en Asie 2:00 Monica - Histoires de femmes 4:00 Star Trek 4: Powrót na Ziemię TV Biznes 7:00 Flesz - wiadomości 7:10 Biznes tydzień 7:30 Flesz - wiadomości 7:40 Program publicystyczny 8:00 Flesz - wiadomości 8:10 Program publicystyczny 8:30 Flesz - wiadomości 8:40 Program publicystyczny 8:55 Aktywny weekend 9:00 Flesz - wiadomości 9:10 Style i biznes 9:30 Flesz - wiadomości 9:40 Błękitna kropka 9:55 Aktywny weekend 10:00 Flesz - wiadomości 10:10 Magazyn jeździecki 10:30 Flesz - wiadomości 10:40 Ruch w nieruchomościach 10:55 Aktywny weekend 11:00 Flesz - wiadomości 11:10 Polscy milionerzy 11:23 Program publicystyczny 11:30 Flesz - wiadomości 11:40 Poradnik bankowy 11:55 Aktywny weekend 12:00 Flesz - wiadomości 12:10 Style i biznes 12:23 Program publicystyczny 12:30 Flesz - wiadomości 12:40 Eurolinia plus 13:00 Flesz - wiadomości 13:10 Nie daj się fiskusowi 13:30 Flesz - wiadomości 13:40 Auto-zwiad 14:00 Flesz - wiadomości 14:10 Polscy milionerzy 14:30 Flesz - wiadomości 14:40 Ruch w nieruchomościach 15:00 Flesz - wiadomości 15:10 Magazyn jeździecki 15:30 Flesz - wiadomości 15:40 e-Biznes 16:00 Flesz - wiadomości 16:10 Błękitna kropka 16:30 Flesz - wiadomości 16:40 Poradnik bankowy 17:00 Flesz - wiadomości 17:10 Polscy milionerzy 17:30 Flesz - wiadomości 17:40 Finanse osobiste 18:00 Flesz - wiadomości 18:10 Style i biznes 18:30 Flesz - wiadomości 18:40 Auto-zwiad 19:00 Flesz - wiadomości 19:10 Magazyn jeździecki 19:30 Flesz - wiadomości 19:40 Błękitna kropka 20:00 Flesz - wiadomości 20:10 Projekt X (1) 20:30 Flesz - wiadomości 20:35 Projekt X (2) 21:00 Flesz - wiadomości 21:10 Konsensus 21:30 Flesz - wiadomości 21:40 Nie daj się fiskusowi 22:00 Flesz - wiadomości 22:10 e-Biznes 22:30 Flesz - wiadomości 22:40 Style i biznes 23:00 Flesz - wiadomości 23:10 Auto-zwiad 23:30 Flesz - wiadomości 23:40 Błękitna kropka 0:00 Flesz - wiadomości 0:10 Projekt X (1) 0:30 Projekt X (2) TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (8) 8:00 Wolność Słowa 8:30 Klub@: Jak czytać Pismo Święte? 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 Smaki Azji: Singapur (4) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (3) 11:00 MacGyver (132) 12:00 Garbi jedzie do Monte Carlo 14:00 Wspólny dom 16:00 Star Trek: Komputer (53) 17:00 Star Trek: Chleba i igrzysk (54) 18:00 Temat numer 1 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 19:30 Paczka (5) 20:00 Tajemnice detektywa Murdocha: Biedny, martwy Tom (2/3) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Kryptonim "Alexa" 0:30 Wolność Słowa 1:00 Octava dies 1:30 Żebro Adama 2:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 3:00 Temat numer 1 3:30 MacGyver (132) 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Eurocafe 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Eurocafe 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Świat reporterów 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:15 Eurocafe 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 1:24 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:36 Serwis informacyjny 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe 2:50 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Prosto z Polski 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Horyzont 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 5:55 Telesklep 7:30 Music Chat 8:05 Duża przerwa (2) 8:35 Duża przerwa (3) 9:05 Domowy front 2 (8/22) 9:35 Domowy front 2 (9/22) 10:05 Domowy front 2 (10/22) 10:35 Domowy front 2 (11/22) 11:05 Domowy front 2 (12/22) 11:35 Wielka przygoda Barneya 13:10 Ben Stiller show 13:45 Protokół 15:45 Przyjaciele (9) 16:15 Przyjaciele (10) 16:45 Przyjaciele (11) 17:15 Przyjaciele (12) 17:45 Przyjaciele (13) 18:25 Joey (20) 18:55 Joey (21) 19:25 Joey (22-ost.) 19:55 Diabli nadali (1/25) 20:25 Diabli nadali (2) 20:55 Prezydent - miłość w Białym Domu 23:20 Kobieta olbrzym 1:15 Bez skazy (11) 2:10 Wróżki 3:15 Laski na czacie 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN CNBC Biznes 8:00 Reporterzy 9:00 Golf.pl 9:30 Program 10:00 Inwestuj! 10:30 Nieruchomości 11:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11:30 Portfel 12:00 Firma 12:30 World Business 13:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13:30 Zrozumieć świat 14:30 Ostatnie piętro 15:00 Praca 15:30 Reporterzy 16:30 Marketing&PR 17:00 Cywilne na co dzień 17:30 Zrozumieć świat 18:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19:00 Portfel 19:30 Nieruchomości 20:00 Firma 20:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21:00 Golf.pl 21:30 Praca 22:00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 22:30 Inwestuj! 23:00 Reporterzy TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:40 Mamo, to ja 3 9:05 Zdrowy start 9:10 Zdrowie na obcasach (8) 9:40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (8) 10:40 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają 2 (1) 11:30 Nigella ekspresowo 12:05 Zaklinacze wnętrz 2 12:35 Ślubne pogotowie 13:05 SOS Uroda 13:35 Zdrowie na obcasach 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Tajemnice ciała 3 (5) 15:35 Nianiu, na pomoc! 2 16:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 17:00 Ślubne pogotowie 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (8) 18:35 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:05 Babska jazda 19:25 Nigella ekspresowo 20:00 Monarchia (1/6) 21:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Uwaga, faceci! 2 (11-ost.) 23:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 23:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 0:05 Targowisko próżności (6-ost.) 1:00 Damy radę 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:55 Grunt to zdrowie 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Operacja Tuning 7:30 Jazda polska 8:00 Toolbox 8:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 9:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 9:30 Legendy PRL 2 10:00 28 sekund 10:30 Jak to ruszyć? 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Motocyklicznie 13:00 Motoszoł 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Szkoła Auto 14:45 Policyjne taśmy 3 15:15 Auto-Sport 15:30 Gadżet Lab 16:15 Polak potrafi 16:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:15 Jazda polska 17:45 Motorwizja 18:15 Zakup kontrolowany 5 19:15 Mechanik 19:45 Wypadek - przypadek 20:15 Na osi 20:45 Auto-Sport 21:00 Jak to ruszyć? 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:45 Szkoła Auto 23:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:30 Powietrzny patrol 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 8:00 Siła bezsilnych: Poznański czerwiec '56 8:15 Ostatnie powstanie 9:30 Zakręty dziejów: Kulisy bolszewickiego przewrotu 9:35 Tajna historia ZSRR: Pokój i wojna 10:30 Elegia na śmierć Roja 11:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny: Z Bogiem: Za honor i ojczyznę 11:15 Kapelan Bobola 12:00 Z archiwów PRL-u 12:30 Dzieje Polaków: Sarmacja czyli Polska 12:40 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Sarmacja, czyli Polska. XVII wiek 14:00 Zakręty dziejów: Siła z narodu wzięta... 14:20 Spór o Konstytucję 3 maja 15:00 Hrabina Cosel: Upadek (3-ost.) 16:00 Historia i dokument: Errata do biografii: Jacek Bieriezin 16:30 Kontrowersje: Dziedzictwo I Rzeczypospolitej. Nihil novi... 16:40 Przed trybunałem rozumu 18:00 Portal 18:30 U źródeł cywilizacji: Bracia Ormianie 19:30 Historia i dokument: Górskie miary Jana Długosza 20:00 Po co nam to było?: Prywatna historia kabaretu 21:05 Z archiwów PRL-u 21:30 Portal 22:00 Hrabina Cosel: Upadek (3-ost.) 23:05 Historia i dokument: Errata do biografii: Jacek Bieriezin 23:35 Z archiwów PRL-u 0:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Kiedy po raz ostatni widziałem Paryż 11:00 Studio TVP Kultura: Bob Marley 11:10 Bob Marley 12:30 Kino krótkich filmów: Pod wulkanem 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Maksa Cegielskiego 13:30 Marsjanie: Kobieta (2-ost.) 14:05 Leonard Bernstein w Salzau (3) 15:10 Dzikie pszczoły 16:45 Maciej Frąckiewicz gra koncert na bandoneon Astora Piazzolli 17:05 TVP Kultura na Festiwalu "Młodzi i Film" 17:25 Tak trzeba żyć 17:45 PRL de Luxe 18:05 TVP Kultura na Festiwalu "Młodzi i Film" 18:25 Kredens 18:50 TVP Kultura na Festiwalu "Młodzi i Film" 19:05 Trójka do wzięcia 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20:30 Oda do radości 22:25 TVP Kultura na Festiwalu "Młodzi i Film" 22:40 Więcej niż fikcja: Dalajlama - filozof nadziei i ludzkiego współodczuwania 23:35 Pianistka 1:45 Jazz-club Kultura: Sheila Jordan - 9. Lubelskie Spotkania Wokalistów Jazzowych 2:35 Smak wiśni 4:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 8:05 Lekkoatletyka: 54. Międzynarodowy Memoriał Janusza Kusocińskiego 10:00 Goalissimo 10:45 Euroexpress 11:00 W sportowym stylu 11:30 BMX: Mistrzostwa Świata w Taiyuan 12:30 Żużel: Ekstraliga 14:30 Lekkoatletyka: Puchar Europy w Annecy 18:00 Żużel: Memoriał im. Edwarda Jancarza w Gorzowie Wielkopolskim 20:30 Goalissimo 21:25 Boks: Gala w Aschersleben 22:40 Euroexpress 23:00 Olimpijczycy 2008 (13) 23:20 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Brazylii 23:30 K.O. TV 0:00 Lekkoatletyka: Puchar Europy w Annecy 1:50 Zakończenie programu TVS 10:00 Silesia informacje 10:10 Okno na południe 11:30 Kiosk 12:00 Co w hałdzie piszczy?: Wojna futbolowa (12) 12:15 Krzyk mody: Podsumowanie (11) 12:35 Biuro karier (1) 13:00 Podróż za 6 złotych: Sosnowiec 13:30 Sportowy styl: Basen - dysk 14:00 Kuklok kulturalny: Rojek 14:30 Wywiady ks. Arkadiusza Nowaka 15:00 A nóm sie to podoba: Nie dajmy się 15:50 Pierwsza liga: Chinka 16:00 Góromania: Nad wodą 16:30 Klaudiusz and Co: Piotr Świerczewski 17:00 S2 Śląsk: Pielgrzymka na Rybnik 17:30 Gwarek: Budowa kopalń 18:00 Silesia informacje 18:15 Co w hałdzie piszczy?: Wojna futbolowa (12) 18:30 Kiosk 19:00 Gotowanie po śląsku: Wodzionka 19:30 Propozycje do "Listy śląskich szlagierów" 20:00 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 20:05 Okno na południe 21:00 Silesia informacje 21:45 S2 Śląsk: Pielgrzymka na Rybnik 22:10 Okno na południe 23:00 Silesia informacje 23:45 Zakończenie programu Universal Channel 9:00 Prawo i porządek: Prawo wstępu (22) 10:00 Prawo i porządek: Schronienie (1) 11:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Z racji niepoczytalności (4) 12:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Chory detektyw (5) 13:00 Sprawa dla Frosta: Wnioski (3) 15:00 Prawo i porządek: Prawo wstępu (22) 16:00 Prawo i porządek: Schronienie (1) 17:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Kołyska się kołysze (6) 18:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Reality show (7) 19:00 Hudsucker Proxy 21:00 Okno na podwórze 23:00 Rzym: Zdobycz (11) 0:00 Rzym: Kalendy lutowe (12) 1:00 Zagraj dla mnie Misty 3:00 Zakończenie programu Viasat Explorer 5:00 Ludzki woltaż: Rażeni piorunem 6:00 Wspaniałe przygody: Minnie Driver i jej wspaniała przygoda (4/6) 7:00 Przejażdżki z gwiazdami (1) 7:30 Przejażdżki z gwiazdami (2) 8:00 Fans united (5) 8:30 Taaaka ryba! (5) 9:00 Kroniki śmierci: Strzały, które rozdarły ciszę (3) 9:30 Łowcy nagród - najemna policja USA (3) 10:00 Kuba rozpruwacz - pierwszy seryjny morderca 11:00 Ludzki woltaż: Rażeni piorunem 12:00 Wspaniałe przygody: Minnie Driver i jej wspaniała przygoda (4/6) 13:00 Przejażdżki z gwiazdami (1) 13:30 Przejażdżki z gwiazdami (2) 14:00 Fans united (5) 14:30 Taaaka ryba! (5) 15:00 Kroniki śmierci: Strzały, które rozdarły ciszę (3) 15:30 Łowcy nagród - najemna policja USA (3) 16:00 Kuba rozpruwacz - pierwszy seryjny morderca 17:00 Postępowanie dowodowe (5) 17:30 Odkrywcy wynalazków (9) 18:10 Misja "Everest" (1/2) 19:00 Wóz albo przewóz (11) 20:00 Zawód - kierowca wyścigowy (15) 20:30 Piłkarska czołówka: AC Milan (10-ost.) 21:00 Morderstwo małej miss JonBenét 22:00 Sex biznes 23:00 Zakończenie programu Viasat History 6:00 Piosenki, które zmieniły świat: Chuck Berry - Maybellene (1) 6:30 Impresjoniści: Manet (1) 7:00 Hiroshima (2-ost.) 8:00 Opowieści z dna mórz (6) 8:30 Wielcy brytyjscy dowódcy (6) 9:00 Opowieść o zamkach i królach: Zamek w Edynburgu - marzenie królowej Mary (6-ost.) 10:00 Święto umierającego słońca 11:00 Rodzina Hitlera - w cieniu dyktatora 12:00 Ostatnia bitwa Mao - rewolucja kulturalna (2-ost.) 13:00 Turniej 14:00 Piosenki, które zmieniły świat: Chuck Berry - Maybellene (1) 14:30 Impresjoniści: Manet (1) 15:00 Hiroshima (2-ost.) 16:00 Tajemnice podwodnych wraków: Niefortunna decyzja (2/3) 17:00 Fenicjanie 18:00 Tajemnica tybetańskiej mumii 19:00 Najwspanialszy rycerz 20:00 Tydzień wyborów papieża 21:00 Klondike - gorączka złota (4) 22:00 Piosenki, które zmieniły świat: Elvis Presley - Heartbreak Hotel (2) 22:30 Impresjoniści: Monet (2) 23:00 Wielka ucieczka - jak to było naprawdę 0:00 Tajemnice podwodnych wraków: Niefortunna decyzja (2/3) 1:00 Fenicjanie 2:00 Tajemnica tybetańskiej mumii 3:00 Najwspanialszy rycerz 4:00 Tydzień wyborów papieża 5:00 Klondike - gorączka złota (4) VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Całuśnik 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 Hot or Not 18:50 Planet VIVA 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Nightrider Wojna i Pokój 9:20 Brygada (6/15) 10:15 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Mimino" 10:30 Mimino 12:05 Olbrzym 12:25 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Iwan Groźny" 12:40 Iwan Groźny 14:20 Prawda: Kino Daniela Olbrychskiego: "Wołga-Wołga" 14:35 Wołga-Wołga 16:20 Andriej Tarkowski. Wspomnienie 16:50 Radio Piter FM 18:15 Prawda: Radziecka rzeczywistość: "Stworzył nas jazz" 18:25 Stworzył nas jazz 19:50 Brygada (7/15) 20:45 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Jesienny maraton" 21:00 Jesienny maraton 22:25 Prawda: Kino Daniela Olbrychskiego: "Muzułmanin" 22:50 Muzułmanin 0:45 Seks z Anfisą Czechową 1:15 Ojciec 2:50 Dzika miłość 4:50 Zakończenie programu WTK 8:00 Puls dnia 8:15 Sport - informacje 8:25 Z pierwszej strony 8:40 Z pierwszej strony 9:00 Puls dnia 9:15 Sport - informacje 9:25 WTK wywiad 10:00 Puls dnia 10:15 Piękny obiekt pożądania 10:30 Piękny obiekt pożądania 11:15 Gorący temat 11:30 Gorący temat 12:10 Biznes 12:30 Uniwersytet telewizyjny 13:28 Korner 13:43 Korner 14:00 Natura 14:17 Z życia uniwersytetu 14:35 Z filmoteki UAM 14:52 Z pierwszej strony 15:07 Z pierwszej strony 15:23 Qulturalny Poznań 15:35 Gorący temat 15:50 Gorący temat 16:05 Towarzyski tydzień 16:22 Qulturalny Poznań 16:30 Prognoza pogody 16:40 Biznes 17:00 Ustronie Morskie 17:20 Qulturalny Poznań 17:28 Spacerkiem przez Poznań 17:44 Otwarta antena 18:00 Puls dnia 18:15 Piękny obiekt pożądania 18:30 Piękny obiekt pożądania 18:50 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia 19:15 Prognoza pogody 19:25 WTK wywiad 19:42 Motomania 20:00 Puls dnia 20:15 V 12 (1) 20:30 Prognoza pogody 20:36 V 12 (2) 20:52 V 12 21:00 Puls dnia 21:10 Studio sport 22:00 Puls dnia 22:10 Studio sport 23:00 Puls dnia 23:15 Prognoza pogody 23:20 Sport - informacje 23:30 Towarzyski tydzień 0:00 Puls dnia 0:15 Kino 0:32 Z życia uniwersytetu 1:00 Puls dnia 1:25 Prognoza pogody 1:30 Sport - informacje 1:40 Na zdrowie 1:55 Zakończenie programu Zone Europa 8:00 Wszystkie stewardesy idą do nieba 9:40 Dlaczego zabija się prokuratora? 11:40 Zorro 13:45 Napad 15:45 Pęknięte zwierciadło 17:40 Kundun - życie Dalajlamy 20:00 Salon filmowy - Imre Gyöngyössy: Bunt Hioba 21:45 Czarny kot, biały kot 0:00 Kobieca tajemnica 1:40 Potwór 3:30 Diva Zone Reality 6:00 Oko za oko 6:20 Nadludzkie zdolności 7:10 Ślubna niespodzianka 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Oko za oko 9:25 Cwana pułapka 10:15 Niesamowite narodziny 10:40 Medycyna sądowa 11:05 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 11:30 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 11:55 Nadludzkie zdolności 12:20 Samospalenie 12:45 Wyścig 13:35 Co powinieneś zrobić? 14:25 Szukam cię, tato 15:15 Niesamowite narodziny 16:05 Cwana pułapka 17:00 Nadludzkie zdolności 18:00 Wyścig 19:00 Wzgórze odkupienia 20:00 Okiem detektywa 20:30 Okiem detektywa 21:00 Gwóźdź w głowie 22:00 Akta zbrodni 22:30 Akta zbrodni 23:00 Studenci 23:30 Studenci 0:10 Zdrada 1:00 Gwóźdź w głowie 1:50 Klubowicze 2:10 Klubowicze 2:40 Wzgórze odkupienia 3:30 Niesamowite narodziny 4:20 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 4:45 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 5:10 Okiem detektywa 5:35 Okiem detektywa Zone Romantica 6:00 Żona dla taty (94) 6:55 Żona dla taty (95) 7:50 Żona dla taty (96) 8:45 Żona dla taty (97) 9:40 Żona dla taty (98) 10:35 Samotna, do usług (5) 11:30 Córka ogrodnika (113) 12:25 Córka ogrodnika (114) 13:20 Córka ogrodnika (115) 14:15 Córka ogrodnika (116) 15:10 Córka ogrodnika (117) 16:00 Szansa na sukces 18:00 Gotuj z Angelem! 19:00 Nigdy więcej (23) 20:00 Mamma Lucia (3-ost.) 22:00 Niewierni (8) 23:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie (13) 0:00 Samotna, do usług (5) 1:00 Nigdy więcej (23) 1:50 Klon (31) 2:40 Klon (32) 3:30 Klon (33) 4:20 Klon (34) 5:10 Klon (35) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC CBeebies z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Edusat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sci-Fi Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub+ z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Universal Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wojna i Pokój z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku